Alex goes to morganville
by lexi-myrnin
Summary: alex has to help with the cure.. and falls in love
1. Chapter 1

_**Alex's pov**_

I walk into my new home. Glass house or something in the town of Morganville. I hate it already. When I got into the coffee shop, this massive bitch tried to knock me off my stool. Huh. My uncle had set this place up because he couldn't deal with me now my parents are dead and this massive Goth fetched me from the airport. I was to work with the other girl in the house. Claire? At a lab with this mad scientist. The town sounds insane because of all that. Oh yeah plus the fact they're all vampires. Yeah I said vampires. Vampires with a disease apparently. A disease that is threatening to wipe them all out. That's the other reason I'm here. I'm only 16 but apparently I can solve it. Just because I took university level science when I was 15. I never agreed to this but hey, no one listens when you're the problem child. I think of all of this over in my head while I dump my stuff and walk into the living room. Eve was cuddled up to a guy I presumed was Michael and there was another couple curled up on a sofa. Presumably this was Claire and Shane. Over in the corner was my great great great great great great great uncle. Or as everyone else knew him Oliver. He's the one who requested my presence here in Morganville. He was dressed like a massive hippy. What the fuck? He noticed my questioning gaze and smiled at me. "I work in a coffee shop named coffee grounds. I maintain a human persona." Oh. "Whatever." I remember the girl earlier."Oh yeah you have massive bitches in your shop" Claire laughs. "Ah you've met Monica morrell, She's the mayor's daughter." Oh right. "Whatever. I'm going upstairs. See ya' in the morning." I nod to them and Oliver walks out to start picking up my stuff. I move to walk out before Claire's voice stops me. "Hey err Alex? Crazy vamp boss wants you at the lab for 8 so if ya' get up ill take you there go to uni?" I nod slowly. "Sure whatever." I follow Oliver upstairs and walk into my new room. I nod at Oliver and he leaves the room closing the door behind him. I collapse onto the bed with a sigh, curl up and cry. I cry until my eyes are sore and then just lay there until I finally pitch over into sleep.

_**This is for my amazing friend Emily and i cant remember her fanfic name... but her story is called love in America- You should totally read it! TEAM MYRNIN 3 xxxx**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alex's pov**_

My eyes slowly blink open as I registered the smell of... coffee and bacon! Nice. I jump up while checking the time on my iphone 4. 6.30 am. Well that's a bit early. I groan and pull on my black skinny jeans, my unicorn t-shirt and my hoodie. I pick up my rucksack and converse then walk out the door and close it after me. I run down the stairs and jump of the last step and swing into the kitchen. The moment I walk in Eve and Claire stop talking. "Hey" I stand awkwardly and the silence is heavy until Claire finally clears her throat. "Hey Alex" she smile at me. "Ermm there's coffee or tea there- I don't know which you'll want and there's food in the cupboards or bacon in the pan." "Thanks" I move over and grab a cup of tea pouring loads of sugar into it and sat on a bar stool. "Hey Alex do you want any food?" Eve asks me. I contemplate it before realising how sick I felt. "Nah I'm fine. Food doesn't really like me very much" I manage a weak smile before a horrific pain went through my body and I grimaced. Great, My abdominal migraines had started. Claire was quickly by my side "Alex? Are you okay?" I nod, not being able to speak until after about 5 minutes when the pain subsides. "I'm fine" I smile but I'm pretty sure they can tell its false "It happens every now and then. Hadn't we better go?" I aim my question at Claire and she checks her watch cursing. "Yeah Myrnin doesn't tolerate lateness." She swings her bag over her shoulder while waving bye to Eve and I mimic her actions and head out. It was a really warm, sunny day outside and it immediately made me feel happy. "Claire?" She turned to face me- She looked pissed. "What?" What the hell? "Are you okay? Have I done somethin.." I trail off as she grabs my neck. "I'm fine! Just leave me alone!" She had a cold hard look in her eyes. She turned away for a brief moment and when she looked back she was shaking. She dropped me to the floor and I took a big breath in. "Oh God I'm sorry! I don't.. I mean.. I just.." She shook her head. "It's fine" My voice is hoarse and I cough trying to get rid of the pain."Shall we go?" She nods and I follow behind her. We finally get to a dodgy looking alley and I felt apprehensive. Did I really wanna go down there with her? Turns out I didn't have a choice as she walked up to me after realising I wasn't following and dragged me down the alley. "Don't back out now. At least meet him first. Then be scared." Her voice was morbid. I swallowed. Great. A crazy ass vampire is gonna try and kill me. We reach a wooden shack and Claire pushes me down the stairs. I stumble in the darkness before righting myself. Claire calls out from behind. "Myrnin? Myrnin, the new kids here" i reach the bottom of the steps and a curly, brown haired guy spins round. He was wearing a long Victorian coat unbuttoned with nothing underneath, black baggy trousers and.. Vampire bunny slippers? Okay... this isn't weird at all. My eyes rake over his body before I finally lift my gaze up to look into his eyes and immediately fall straight into them.

_**Myrnin's pov**_

"Myrnin? Myrnin, the new kids here" huh? Is that Claire? Oh! The new apprentice. I spin round and find myself looking straight at a tall girl with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She was beautiful. Her gaze rakes my body and finally her eyes make their way back up to mine. I stare straight into them and realise I have fallen in love. I have never felt anything so strong in all my years. I want her. I need her. She's like my air. My oxygen. I have never needed anything as much as I need her. Not even blood. But she's human. This is just another of my many punishments from god.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex's pov

Oh my God. I swear to God I have just fallen in love and by the same wide eyed look on Myrnin's face I would guess the same of him. Claire steps in the middle of us and starts talking."Right. I'll be here at 7. You have 11 hours 'till I'm back. Try and make some progress." She starts walking up the stairs but turns round to add "Oh and Myrnin? Try not to eat Alex. We need her." He manages to nod without leaving my eye lock and Claire walks away. Minutes roll by and I finally find the will to speak. "Um hey?" I shake my head and turn around so that I'm not distracted by him anymore. "Hello." His reply is somewhat amazed suggesting he never expected our meeting to be like that. I laugh manically but its cut short as my stomach cramps come on. I gasp as the pain takes over me and I sink to the floor but before I hit it I feel strong arms around me. The darkness gushes around me and I give in knowing what will happen.

Myrnin's pov

I'm in love. With the new girl. Once Claire leaves, we stand staring at each other before she decides to speak breaking the spell. "Um hey?" she shakes her head and turns round. I finally realise I should say something. "Hello" I note how amazed my voice is. As well it should be. I never expected to fall in love with this girl. She starts manically laughing and I smile about to join her before she gasps and her laughter stops. She starts sinking to the ground and I rush over and hold her in my arms. "Alex. Alex? ALEX?" I start screaming at her as her eyes close and she goes limp in my arms. "No. Alex come on. You've got to get up. Alex get up!" She doesn't move. Oh god. No. I love her! NO!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer**_

Right! Sorry I haven't updated. Gcse's and all that bollocks :D

Myrnin: Lexi that is no excuse. Apologise.

ME: I don't want to. *sticks tongue out*

Myrnin: I will tickle you. *pounces on lexi.* and CHILD while you are at it, say you don't own Morganville.

Me: NO! I OWN MORGANVILLE AND YOU! MWHAHAHAHA

Myrnin: right that is it. *tickles Lexi*

Me: NOOOOOO! STOP! I don't own Morganville! THERE I SAID IT!

Myrnin's pov

She stays that way for about 5 minutes before her eyes slowly blink open and her hand pats my head weakly. "Hey Myrnin." She has the ghost of a smile on her face. She's okay? SHES OKAY! "ALEX!" I breathe her name in a sigh of relief. "She tries to get up but fails and collapses back in my arms. "Whoops guess I've got a bit of head rush" She laughs and I look at her incredulously. "You just..." I swallow as my mouth goes dry. "You just collapsed!" She drags herself up and I help her until we are both standing. "It doesn't matter. Happens all the time. You gotta learn to ignore it." She smiles brightly. My mouth was wide with shock. She walks away and asks me "Sooo what are we doing with this cure then?" My eyes gets wider and she turns round to see why I wasn't talking. She laughs at my face and walks back over to me and lifts my chin up wither finger until we were staring eye to eye and the electricity betweens crackles. When I couldn't bear it anymore I kiss her. When she starts kissing me back my heart leapt for joy. I lose all sense of reason for about 2 minutes before I realise what's happening. She moans into my mouth and I nearly reciprocate and then I remember what I am. I push her away and she blushes bright red. "Oh Christ I'm so sorry I thought... Well it doesn't matter. Right. The cure. What are we doing?" She turns to walk away but before she does I see tears in her eyes. "I.. well I... I don't know. I'm a vampire." My head is so confused. I do like her. And she's obviously not bothered. I take an unconscious step towards her. "Alex." My voice sounds so desperate. She looks at me and gasps when she realises how close I am. I bend my head down to kiss her. Fuck what I am.

Alex's pov

He kisses me and swear I've never been happier. My hands go up to his neck and tie round as his encircle my waist. After his rejection earlier I though he hated me. I'm just a human. I tug at his neck and he pulls me up knowing what I want. I wrap my legs around his waist and bites my bottom lip and i open my mouth for him. Our tongues fight for dominance and he moans against me, making me smile. I pull away and he looks hurt until I take a deep breath and understanding crosses his face. He laughs shakily and as I join in I stare into his chocolate eyes. I stop laughing and push my lips back on his. We stay like this for about 15 minutes, completely comfortable, until a light cough interrupts us. He drops me and we turn around to face our interrupter.


End file.
